


Okay, No Cartwheels

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr July 2013Prompt: “Gabriel’s trying to teach Sam how to cartwheel but because his limbs are so long and gangly it’s really hard and he gets frustrated so Gabriel climbs him like a tree and sits on his shoulders.”





	Okay, No Cartwheels

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one. Good job, 14-year-old me. I think this one is cute as heck.

Sitting under a tree in the shady meadow he’d been drug to was a man. A very tall man. A very tall man who had on a plain navy t-shirt. Next to him was a plaid shirt, which he had only shed because of the heat. His brown hair was shaggy, though was brushed out his eyes, which today were hazel.

This was Sam.

Across from Sam was someone who looked almost a foot shorter. His smile was mischievous. His hair was a brown blond, brushed back. He had on a green shirt, and was standing in the sun. His stance was relaxed, his bright golden amber eyes focused on Sam. They shown with happiness, and laughter.

This was Gabriel.

Sam had grass stains on his knees, and looked annoyed. Gabriel walked up to him, and grabbed his wrists. “C'mon, Sam!” he crowed. “Try it one more time!” Sam reluctantly stood, and shook his head to remove any traces of the grass seeds in his hair.

Sam stood to his full height, and looked down at Gabriel. “Gabriel,” he said firmly. “I believe we have confirmed I  _cannot_  do a cartwheel.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, and walked more into the field.

“It isn’t hard!” he insisted, stretching his arms up and again Sam attempted to give him a bitch face. Gabriel only laughed like he had at first, and did another cartwheel. “You just have to concentrate more because you’re so tall!” Gabriel continued to do another, not noticing as Sam huffed, grabbing his shirt from the grass.

Sam was walking back to the path, looking annoyed, when Gabriel called after him. “Sam!” he called, and Sam just kept walking. Gabriel raised an eyebrow in challenge, something Sam missed because he hadn’t turned. Slowly, Gabriel’s lips curved into a smirk, and he prowled after Sam.

Sam let out a yelp when he felt something jump on his back, and he felt hands press down at his head, something settling on his shoulders. He jerked to see who it was, and  felt arms fold over his head. “Whoa there Samsquatch!” chuckled an extremely familiar voice.

Sam relaxed, gasping out, “Gabe!” Arms folded on top of his head, and Sam felt Gabriel shift forward to meet his gaze.

“Okay, I’m sorry! You can’t do a cartwheel! But you don’t have to leave…” Gabe mumbled. Sam sighed, and wrapped his hands around the thighs on his shoulders to balance Gabe. Gabriel relaxed, and sighed. “So… Am I forgiven?” Sam nodded, turning around to walk to meadow again, and stopping beneath the tree.

Gabriel relaxed when he felt Sam trying to shift him, starting to slide down. He blinked in shock when Sam swung him around, instinctively clinging to Sam’s waist with his thighs, staring into those forever changing eyes. Sam smiled, and wrapped his arms around Gabriel.

It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was treated with just as much reverence. Sam pressed his lips softly to Gabriel’s, eyes closing. It was light, it was fleeting, but both of them appreciated it. Gabriel grinned when he pulled away, and Sam collapsed onto the ground with Gabriel in his lap. Gabriel didn’t bother to move, and Sam didn’t bother to release him from his arms.

And that was perfectly okay.


End file.
